USS Intrepid (NCC-1738)
| type = Heavy cruiser | class = Constitution | status = Active|launched = 2270|image2 = Intrepid_adventures_command_crop white.jpg}} The USS Intrepid (NCC-1738) was a heavy cruiser, active in the 23rd century. (Star Trek: The Intrepid Adventures) History Intrepid was launched in 2270 at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards along with the and the . She was the second starship to bear the name. This Intrepid's commanding officer, Captain Serek, was known to have served on board the original . Intrepid personnel Senior Officers *Commanding officer :*Captain Serek *First officer :*Commander Thomas Safer (2270) - Shakedown cruise :*Commander Emma Roberson (2270) - Shakedown cruise :*Commander Mercedes Underwood (2270-2272) (her death) :*Commander Aristotle Enfield (2272-current) *Chief Command Officer :*Commander Yyl Qete Daahm (2270-2272) :*Commander Garldyr Gwendyn (2272) :*Commander Jethryk (2272-current) *Chief Science officer :*Commander Keisha Jones (2272-current) *Chief medical officer :*Commander Pendragon (2270-2272) :*Commander Selev (2272-current) Command Crew *Helmsman :*Lieutenant commander Alexander Taehrann - Chief :*Lieutenant Logan Frost - Assistant Chief :*Lieutenant Suvok :*Lieutenant Ilsa :*Lieutenant Eilean Thayer :*Lieutenant junior grade Mark Ortega :*Lieutenant junior grade Roberta Wolfblade :*Lieutenant junior grade Richard Hall :*Lieutenant junior grade T'Kresta *Navigator :*Lieutenant commander T'Pere (2270-2272) - Chief :*Lieutenant commander T'Par (Intrepid Adventures) (2272) - Chief :*Lieutenant commander Geoton'ae M'Sai (2272-current) - Chief :*Lieutenant Parthenia Thais - Assistant Chief :*Lieutenant Thomas Gifford :*Lieutenant Joshua Blackstone :*Lieutenant junior grade Antoinette Preston :*Lieutenant junior grade Edward Mitchell :*Lieutenant junior grade Mabuse :*Ensign Jon Marwood :*Ensign Cynisia :*Ensign Vohron O'Brien :*Ensign Dante Mon Drago *Weapons officer :*Lieutenant commander Matthew Holden - Chief :*Lieutenant Derek Dobbyn - Assistant Chief :*Lieutenant Laura Cosay :*Lieutenant Sean Powers :*Lieutenant Liza MacIntyre :*Lieutenant junior grade Harrison Conrad :*Lieutenant junior grade T'Vey :*Lieutenant junior grade Laycan Pantera III :*Lieutenant junior grade T'Rina :*Lieutenant junior grade Aceton Kaan :*Lieutenant junior grade Shelir Vangar :*Lieutenant junior grade Floyd Boyer :*Lieutenant junior grade Alan Gerald :*Ensign Gina Yellowsun :*Ensign Dove Sweetwind *Records Officer/Pilot :*Lieutenant commander Faye-Lon Kim - Chief :*Lieutenant Shess - Assistant Chief :*Lieutenant T'Pare :*Lieutenant Wolfgang von Bruener :*Lieutenant junior grade K'Thanus Lerl :*Lieutenant junior grade Alina Robinson :*Lieutenant junior grade Patrick Roberts :*Lieutenant junior grade Ingrid Landon :*Lieutenant junior grade Robert Philip :*Lieutenant junior grade Colleen McKay :*Lieutenant junior grade Ptolemy Harris :*Lieutenant junior grade Karen Williams :*Lieutenant junior grade Victor Waters :*Lieutenant junior grade Charles Hunter :*Ensign Salin :*Ensign Teresa May *Yeoman :*Ensign Sharlynn Grant - Commanding officer :*Ensign Kirsten Blanca - Chief command officer :*Ensign Andrea Norton Sciences Crew *Science officer :*Lieutenant commander Adrien Maripan (2270) - Chief - Shakedown cruise :*Lieutenant commander Amethea Moore {2270-2272) - Chief :*Lieutenant commander Sharla Blackcloud (2272-current) - Chief :*Lieutenant James Hudson - Assistant Chief :*Lieutenant Arius Venise :*Lieutenant Stonak :*Lieutenant junior grade Amber Redoja :*Lieutenant junior grade Paul Simmons :*Lieutenant junior grade Marvin Pooles :*Lieutenant junior grade Iolande Ugarlario :*Lieutenant junior grade Timothy Lewis *Scientist :*Lieutenant commander Perry Arkaen (2270) - Chief - Shakedown cruise :*Lieutenant commander Dale Coleman (2270-current) - Chief :*Lieutenant Ty Wells - Assistant Chief :*Lieutenant Reginald MacRoberts-MacAllister :*Lieutenant Amanda Davison :*Lieutenant Robert Rose :*Lieutenant Lessa Penhallion :*Lieutenant Merrick Besch :*Lieutenant Jan Silvers :*Lieutenant Jon Smythe :*Lieutenant Thelsa :*Lieutenant Robert McCall :*Lieutenant T'Sara :*Lieutenant Jack MacPherson :*Lieutenant junior grade O'Carra :*Lieutenant junior grade C'Tran Morra :*Lieutenant junior grade Amber Lynx :*Lieutenant junior grade Ramesh Jilal :*Lieutenant junior grade Tanya Meadows :*Lieutenant junior grade Anthony Oppenheimer :*Lieutenant junior grade Adam Starr :*Ensign Jay Dryer :*Ensign Lisa Wahl :*Ensign Quelesh :*Ensign Rel'anar Pr'nain :*Ensign Roxanne Ellison :*Ensign John Barnes :*Ensign Talia Morris *Yeoman :*Ensign Sue Dragon Operations Crew *Engineer :*Lieutenant commander J. Burlington Carlton - Chief engineer :*Lieutenant T'Seya - Assistant chief engineer :*Lieutenant Raymond Gatling :*Lieutenant Peter Kirk (Intrepid Adventures) :*Lieutenant Mary Janowski :*Lieutenant Jeffrey Pond :*Lieutenant T'Pree :*Lieutenant Jonathan Brisby :*Lieutenant Linda Gates :*Lieutenant George Addams :*Lieutenant Magda Speer :*Lieutenant Robert Harrington :*Lieutenant Kimberly Simokotovich :*Lieutenant Raymond Tsing Tao :*Lieutenant junior grade Angus MacDuff :*Lieutenant junior grade Michael Leonardo :*Lieutenant junior grade Allen Hood :*Lieutenant junior grade Sabrina Smyth :*Lieutenant junior grade Bradley Polanski :*Ensign Cairaan Wells :*Ensign Lawrence Hunnicut :*Ensign Marcella DeWinter :*Ensign Dan Becker :*Ensign Ariel Lee :*Ensign Kate Maples :*Ensign Marcia Banks *Security officer :*Lieutenant commander Andromeda Numea (2270) - Security chief - Shakedown cruise :*Lieutenant commander Morgana Ariadne (2270-current) - Security chief :*Lieutenant Morgan Rau - Assistant Security chief :*Lieutenant Kyra Zoltan :*Lieutenant Chaim Fish'el :*Lieutenant Raven Starr :*Lieutenant Solek :*Lieutenant junior grade Harlan K'Hotan :*Lieutenant junior grade Sheetalliarranaija :*Lieutenant junior grade Kenji Hiyashi :*Lieutenant junior grade Diane Watson :*Lieutenant junior grade Arn Haddash :*Lieutenant junior grade Nasstasja Dietrich :*Lieutenant junior grade Henry Peck :*Lieutenant junior grade T'La Grayson :*Lieutenant junior grade Shras :*Lieutenant junior grade Michael Christopher :*Lieutenant junior grade Uri Ivanov :*Lieutenant junior grade Quentin Pierce :*Ensign Johann Shraner :*Ensign Gwendolyn Pierce :*Ensign Jonathan Moore :*Ensign Avathar Genesis :*Ensign William Kohl :*Ensign Martin Styles :*Ensign Hans Kruger :*Ensign Maxwell Saunders :*Ensign Toda Hiromatsu :*Ensign Nancy McPhee :*Ensign Susan Rosen :*Ensign Linda Tesla :*Ensign Christine Carrey :*Ensign Jan Warner :*Ensign Sue Katz :*Ensign Stroek *Communications officer :*Lieutenant commander Scott Williams - Chief :*Lieutenant Kathleen Mulligan (2270) - Assistant Chief :*Lieutenant Katrinka Mishka (2270-current) - Assistant Chief :*Lieutenant junior grade Mae Colesmith :*Ensign Sibuna :*Ensign Sean McCabe *Transporter :*Lieutenant commander Thurrayya Renesha - Transporter Chief :*Lieutenant Deborah McKensie - Assistant Transporter Chief :*Lieutenant Tuuan :*Lieutenant Thomas Zubrynski :*Ensign Andrea Weber :*Ensign Owen Parks :*Ensign Tess Greene *Environmental Officer :*Lieutenant commander Allen Lawrence - Chief :*Lieutenant Thane Praxis - Assistant Chief :*Lieutenant Shaun Hathaway :*Lieutenant junior grade Kent Johns :*Lieutenant junior grade Nicole Fields *Support officer :*Lieutenant commander Lucia Terranova - Chief :*Lieutenant Alana Thea :*Lieutenant Vanth O'Keefe :*Lieutenant Honore Toulet :*Lieutenant Jonathan Donavon :*Lieutenant Michelle Van Huesan :*Lieutenant Benton Mudd :*Lieutenant Shane McAlexander :*Lieutenant Brian O'Flannery :*Lieutenant Arsyn Jethryk - (2270-2272) :*Lieutenant Garrison Even-Kesef :*Lieutenant Richard Lawson 2272- :*Lieutenant junior grade David Sheridan :*Lieutenant junior grade Douglas Tamm :*Lieutenant junior grade Aaron Michaelson :*Lieutenant junior grade Theodore Daniels :*Lieutenant junior grade William Soloman :*Ensign Baraken Dorman :*Ensign Emma Mishka :*Ensign John Sena :*Ensign Lynn Pipkin *Yeoman :*Ensign Katling Savage - Chief of Operations :*Ensign Toniya (2270-2272) - Chief of Operations Medical Crew *Doctor :*Lieutenant commander Sasa (2270) - Assistant chief medical officer - Shakedown cruise :*Lieutenant commander T'Shira (2270-current) - Assistant chief medical officer :*Lieutenant commander Patrick Finnegan :*Lieutenant commander T'Paula :*Lieutenant commander Edward Germaine :*Lieutenant commander Sulharma Coriedaine :*Lieutenant commander Jean Baillie :*Lieutenant commander Keven Hazard :*Lieutenant commander Chaysiss Brach :*Lieutenant commander T'Ran :*Lieutenant commander Konrad Schmidt :*Lieutenant commander Jennifer McConel :*Lieutenant commander Sonam :*Lieutenant commander Evelyn Bloomington :*Lieutenant commander T'Prana *Nurse :*Lieutenant Zandra O'Reilly - Head :*Lieutenant junior grade Heather MacCallum - Assistant Head :*Ensign Inga Swenson :*Ensign Tiandra Tigera :*Ensign Yvonne Meredith :*Ensign Jennifer Kohl *Medical technician :*Lieutenant Scott Crockett - Head :*Lieutenant junior grade Jared Allen - Assistant Head *Yeoman :*Ensign Marie Picard :*Ensign Claire O'Dell External links *[http://www.mib.org/~sfof/main.html Starfleet Operating Forces Official Website] *[http://www.mib.org/~sfof/intrepid2.html USS Intrepid Official Listing] *[http://www.facebook.com/startrektheintrepidadventures Star Trek-The Intrepid Adventures Facebook page] Category:Constitution class starships Category:Star Trek: The Intrepid Adventures Category:Federation starships